1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to mount apparatuses for photo and video cameras, including smartphones and other cameras, and more particularly, to an improved mount on a firearm for supporting the cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Hunting is a popular recreational pastime in the United States and many other countries throughout the world. It has become increasingly common in recent times to record or photograph the hunt through the use of cameras and video cameras. As a result, mounting cameras and other electronic devices to a firearm in a manner that does not impede the hunt has become desired by those in the field of hunting, particularly the ability to both view the target while allowing for accurate firing of the firearm. Obtaining such a record of the hunt allows the hunter to later review his or her shots from the “eye” of the camera.
Additionally, with the advent of internet-enabled cameras, users can instantaneously e-mail, text, or “post” pictures and videos. The devices also display images and recording before, during and after the taking of the photograph or recording. However, to be able to capture the hunt with these devices, a stand or additional person is needed, prohibiting the ability to view the hunt from the “eye” or scope of the camera. Thus, the need for such a mount to accommodate these devices has become all the more desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and firearm system designed to accommodate cameras and for mounting onto the scope of a firearm.